


Origin of Hope

by serena221b



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Best Friends, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Choking, F/M, Fainting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mild Language, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8590930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serena221b/pseuds/serena221b
Summary: 21 year old Essence Thornton has lived a terrible life in Victorian London. She has been living on the streets without a family since she was 4 years old. Even though she is used to it by now, it is a very hard life to endure. It is honestly a miracle that she is still alive. Unbeknownst to Essence, she is about to get help from one of the last two Time Lords in existence.





	1. Face Claims

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's another Doctor Who Fan Fiction that I came up with. But before I get started, I just want to go ahead and get the face claims out of the way.

Adelaide Kane as Essence Thornton

Mark Gatiss as the Master


	2. Another Miserable Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Essence Thornton and her life so far.

When the man finally finished with me, he threw me on the ground and fixed himself. "If you dare tell my wife about this, you're dead," he said as he walked away. 'A married man. That's new,' I thought as I got up and walked back to my shelter.  
Forgive me. I have neglected to introduce myself. My name is [Essence Thornton](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=210908310). And don't bother showing pity. I had been living like this for 17 years. My parents died when I was 4 years old. Ever since then, I'd been living on the streets with no place to call home. But don't worry. The rape didn't start until I was 20 years old. It honestly hadn't been going on for that long.  
But despite the miserable life that I was living, I still refused to give up hope. I always hoped that one day, someone would be kind enough to get me out of here and help me start a new life. And that night was no exception. Before I went to sleep, I closed my eyes and prayed. "I don't know if anyone's listening up there, but if they are, then please hear me out. I just want all of this pain to be over. Help me, please," I said. Then, I went to bed, wondering if my prayers would ever be answered.


	3. Released From This Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essence has her life saved by an unlikely hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Master is in this chapter, by the way. And as a general warning, there is some mild language in this chapter. Enjoy!

"Get back here, you bitch!" the man yelled.  
Yeah, my day was not going well at all. I had accidentally told the wife of the man who most recently raped me about the affair. Safe to say, he was not happy about that at all and he found me. So, I was basically running for my life at that moment. Unfortunately for me, I ended up at a dead end. I had no chance to escape. And at that moment, the man caught up with me. "You just had to tell my wife, didn't you? Thanks to you, she kicked me out of the house!" he exclaimed as he gripped the front of my neck with one hand. "I didn't even know she was your wife! She just wanted to see if I was okay!" I yelled. "Do I look like I give a fuck?! I don't care about how it happened! And now, you're gonna pay!" he exclaimed. Then, the man placed his other hand on my neck and proceeded to strangle me. I tried as hard as I could to get away from him, but it was no use. His grip was too tight. And as I blacked out, I heard someone yelling at the man. 

The Master's POV

While I was walking through the alley, I saw a man strangling a young woman. Being the gentleman that I was, I couldn't just let her die at the hands of this man. I quickly ran over to them and pulled my gun out. "You get one warning. Get your hands off the girl, or I shoot," I said. "I'm not letting her go until she's dead! She ruined my life!" the man yelled. "And that was it," I said as I fired a bullet into his back. He was dead within a few seconds. Once I put my gun away, I ran over to the girl and checked her vitals. She wasn't breathing. I quickly scanned the area to make sure no one was watching. Considering the fact that the type of cardiopulmonary resuscitation I was about to perform hadn't been discovered until the 20th century, I had to make sure there were no witnesses. Once I knew it was safe, I began my attempt to revive the girl. "Come on, breathe for me!" I said as I sealed my mouth over hers. And after three rounds of CPR that took about 10 minutes, the girl was gasping for air. I quickly rolled her onto her side to help her breathe easier. "Deep breaths, my dear. You're going to be fine," I said as I gently rubbed her back. Once she was breathing normally, she slowly turned her head to look at me. "Thank...you," she managed to get out. Just then, she fainted. I knew that I couldn't just leave her on the streets after nearly dying. I quickly but carefully lifted her into my arms and called a cab to take me back to my mansion.

Once I was back at the mansion, I carried the girl into one of my guest rooms, laid her on the bed, and put a wet rag across her forehead, since she looked quite pale. Soon enough, I had gotten her temperature down to a normal rate. And after instructing two of my servants to bathe her and change her into something a little more comfortable, the girl was resting peacefully. But safe to say, I didn't leave her side for the rest of the night.


	4. Meeting My Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, Essence officially meets the Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was definitely my favorite chapter to write. Essence and the Master have such great chemistry!

Essence's POV

As I started to wake up, I felt some glass touch my lips. "Drink this. You're very dehydrated," said a voice. I slowly opened my mouth and let the water relieve my throat of its dryness. Then, I opened my eyes and realized that I definitely wasn't on the streets anymore. I was in some kind of mansion with a gentleman kneeling by my bed. "Glad to see you're finally awake, my dear. Here, let me help you sit up," he said as he placed a hand under my back and pushed me up into a sitting position. "W-what happened?" I asked. "I expected you to be a little disoriented. I found you being strangled by a man. Luckily, I shot him after he refused to leave you alone. I then revived you and took you back to my mansion," he said. "Thank you. I owe you a huge favor. That man raped me a little while back and I accidentally told his wife what happened. He would have killed me if you weren't there. You saved my life," I said. "Believe me, my dear. You owe me nothing. I did what I did out of the goodness in my heart. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" he asked. "My name is Essence. Essence Thornton. And what is your name, if I might ask?" I asked. "You may call me the Master," said the Master. "An interesting name. Well, it is nice to meet you, Master," I said. "And you as well, Essence. And I must say that you have a beautiful name," he said as he pressed a kiss to the back of my hand. "Thank you. You're very kind. No one has shown me this much kindness in a long time," I said. The Master didn't speak for a moment, as if in thought. "You don't have to answer this question if you don't want to. I understand that it might be a sensitive subject for you. But how long have you been living on the streets?" he asked. "How did you know that I've been living on the streets?" I asked. "The clothes that you were wearing when I saved your life gave it away. They didn't look like they had been washed in a long time, if at all," he said. "Of course. And I am happy to tell you about my life. You're actually the first person who is willing to listen," I paused as I took a deep breath. "I've been living on the streets since I was four years old. I'm 21 now, so I'd say it's been 17 years," I said. "You poor thing. How in the world did you get into this situation?" he asked. "My parents died in a house fire when I was 4 years old. I never lived in an orphanage because none of them would let me in. So, I've been living on the streets ever since," I said. "I can tell that you've wanted to be set free from this life for awhile now," said the Master. I nodded as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Do not worry, Essence. You don't have to live like this anymore. I am happy to allow you to live with me," he said. "Really?" I asked. "Of course," he said. "I accept your offer, Master," I said. "Excellent," he paused as he helped me off the bed. "Where are my manners? You must be starving. I'll have the maids help you get dressed and then we can get some breakfast," he said. "Thank you," I said. "No problem. Evie, Carolyn, come!" the Master yelled. Two young maids ran into the room. "What is it, Sir?" asked the brunette maid. "I need you two to help Essence Thornton get ready. I am taking her out for breakfast and I want her to look her personal best," he said. "Yes, Sir. Come along, Lady Thornton," said the ginger maid as they led me into the bathroom. After politely telling them to address me by my first name, I found out that the brunette maid was Evie, and the ginger maid was Carolyn. The two of them eventually got me dressed into a beautiful [ensemble](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=213148481). "You look lovely, Essence," said Carolyn. "Thank you, Carolyn. I've always worn red very well," I said as they fixed my hair. "I agree," said Evie. "If you don't mind me asking, what is the Master like?" I asked. "Oh, the Master is very kind to all of the staff. He is such a gentleman. Sometimes, we forget that we're his servants," said Carolyn. "And you just call him "the Master"? He's never told you his real name?" I asked. "No. If you ask me, I think it's kind of odd. Every time we bring it up, he almost immediately changes the subject," said Evie. "Frankly, we're a little scared to ask him again," said Carolyn. "Interesting. Well, I believe that I should be going. It was nice meeting you two," I said as I walked out of the bathroom and into the parlor, where I saw the Master waiting for me. "You look beautiful," he said. "Thank you. Shall we go?" I asked. "Yes, of course," he said as we walked out of the mansion.

After the Master and I had eaten breakfast and paid for the meal, he stood up. "Come. There is something I must show you," he said as he helped me up. "What is it?" I asked. "You'll have to see it to believe it," he said as we ran out of the diner. And a few minutes later, I found myself facing some kind of [box](http://orig04.deviantart.net/de92/f/2010/141/7/a/the_red_tardis_by_mc_hammark.jpg). "What in the world is this thing?" I asked as the Master unlocked the door and [opened it](http://www.themindrobber.co.uk/mcgann-images/dvd021-.jpg). "Take a look," he said. And as I walked inside, I was absolutely astounded. It was unlike anything I had ever seen. "What is this place?" I asked as he closed the door behind me. "It's called the TARDIS, which stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space," he said. "So, it's some kind of time machine?" I asked. He nodded. "That is so cool!" I exclaimed. "I know. And considering the fact that we have become very good friends in such a short amount of time, I would like to offer a proposition for you," said the Master. "And what is that?" I asked. "Come with me," he said. "What?!" I exclaimed. "Travel with me in my TARDIS. I mean, time travel is fun and all, but it's even more fun when you have someone to do it with you," he said as he walked towards the console. "Where can this ship go?" I asked. "Anywhere. Just name a time and a place. So, tell me, Essence Thornton. Where do you want to go? Do you want to stay on Earth, or do you want to go to a different planet? Time also factors into my question. Forwards or backwards in time? The choice is yours," he said. I thought about it for a moment. Then, I made up my mind. "I would like to go forwards in time, but I would also like to stay on Earth," I said. "How about the 21st century?" he asked. "That sounds very exciting," I said. "Well, we have our destination. Planet Earth, London, England, 2017," he paused as he put his hand on a lever. "Hold on tight, Essence. This is going to get a little bumpy," he said. And once I had a firm grasp on the railing, the TARDIS took off. At that moment, I knew that my life was going to get a whole lot better from here on out.


End file.
